Discontinued and deleted chapters
by Watermelon-starfish
Summary: Okay, so last yime I deleted a story I had people messaging me asking if I still had any extracts of it. Unfortunatly I didnt, so to avoid that happening again, I am posting all discontinued super smash bros stories here. :)
1. New girl at smash mansion extract 1

So yep, I havent put notes at the tops of my story chapters in ages... Hmm... Oh well. I hopw you enjoy the sotry, I mean, I must warn you its about me. This os my fanfiction, and I want to be the hero for once.

if you dont like oc-based stories, dont read.

* * *

A young girl with green-hue skin and dark chesnut hair aproached the smash mansion nervously. She had been so excited about coming, even though she knew nobody would have ever heard of her. Her game wasnt exactly popular or heard of, but shed still been invited to join the super smash brothers.

Now she was just nervous. She had heard that brawls here got pretty intense, and she wasnt that strong, really. She was good with heights, with animals and like a mermaid in the water, but would those things give her an advantage in the arena? She would just have to wait and see.

Another thing, would people like her? That was the main thing scaring her.

She cautiously opened the door a crack, peering through. There was a large carpeted hallway and lots of noise coming from the room on the right.

"Hello? You must be out new smasher, Rose?" Asked a giant master hand.

"Yes..." She said, looking around. She finally opened the door completely and stepped inside.

"I will take your bags upstairs for you. Your in room 75, now go and get to know the other smashers." He smiled, if hands can smile.

"Thanks."

She slowly wandered over to the living room, where all the noise was coming from.

Inside was a huge crowd of various game characters. Some she had heard of, others, not so much. She recognised Ike, Marth, Link, Zelda, Samus, and Kirby. And there, sitting in the crowd with his amazing feathery wings and cute flippy brown hair, was someone whos game she absolutely loved. It was Pit. Hopefully he would be just as nice in real life as his game? But right now, Rose couldnt afford to fangirl. She had to make a good first impression.

She stayed standing in the doorway when Samus noticed her.

Everyone else Looked to where Samus was looking. Suddenly Rose felt wvwn more awkward.

"Um... Hi? Im new here..." She stammered.

"Hello there new here. Is that your name?" Laughed Ike, smiling.

"Um, no. My names Rose. Im from the..." She stopped. Nobody was listening now. That actually made her much more relaxed, now everyones attention was elsewhere.

She went and slumped down on the sofa with Pit, Marth and a guy that looked like Kirby with a mask and wings.

"So whats it like round here?" She asked.

Both Pit and Marth turned round.

"Well, its kind of rough, you need to be tough to survive... Hey that rhymed!" Marth said.

"Dont worry, after a few practice brawls youll be fine... Hey want to go to the arena now for some training?" Pit asked enthusiasticly.

"Yeah sure!" Rose agreed.

"Come on Marth..." Pit got up, dragging Marth with him by the cape.

"A wooden sword? Seriously? Thats like the one Link used when he was a kid..." Marth laughed. Rose felt embarrased, a wooden sword had allways been fine for her before.

"Just use whatever you feel best with. We can get you a proper sword later." Pit smiled, snapping his bow into two sharp blades and spinning them round.

"So what you waiting for?" He teased.

"Evety man for himself... And ladies!" Marth decided, unsheathing his sword.

Rose decided on Something too. With these guys it didnt matter if she was terrible. Put would just shrug it off and Marth would just laugh and then forget about it. So she decided to have a go. She pulled back her wooden king-maker swird and pun round at lightning speed, knocking Marth over at hiting Pit just before he knocked her over with the impact on his shield. Marth got up quikly and lunged and Pit who was distracted, about to fire a close ranging arrow directly at Rose. Marth saved her when Pit let go of the arrow and it flew off stage when he was knocked half way across by a blow with Marths sword.

Just as Marth was about to swing his sword at Rose she blocked and parried, and managed to dodge out of the way and behind Marth. She might not have been strong enough to close-combat sword fight with a trained sword-fighter, but she was smaller and faster and more agile than him by a long shot. Pit had managed to recover and had split his bow into two blades again. He dived off the platform, Marth managed get out of the way, although Rose squwaked when the blades made contact with her back. She drew her sword back and lunged at Pit, who pulled out his shield quikly again. This time though Rose used it to her advantage, ramming into his shield at full force and Pit recieved a mouth-full of metal instead. Rose jumped out the way to allow Marth to hit Pit. Pit managed to block it and Marth fall backwards off the stage. A loud bang was heard, and they both winced. Now it was just Pit against Rose.

"Dont get too confident." Pit smiled, spinning his blades round in the air.

"Oh, I wont." Rose smirked, spining her sword and catching it in her other hand. They circled the arena, before Pit confidently made the first move.

Rose slashed with her sword, blocking Pits attack.

She was about to deliver a final, winning blow when Pit jumped out of the way and behind her, selivering the final blow instead.

"I win." He smirked.

"I cant believe I was beaten by two girls..." Marth sulked, now fully healed with all his lives back and his damage percentage at 0%.

"Maybe we should find some max tomatoes for you guys." Marth said to an almost-passed out Pit. Rose had been completely KO'd.

"Yeah..." He said, before completely passing out. Marth just rolled his eyes.


	2. New girl at smash mansion extract 2

So, someones just reminded me about making sure I do t make myself a mary sue. Something ive allways said is that the first thing to do is admit you have flaws. From the. On, amry sues seem less mary sue.

I really apologise if I have accidentally given myself mary sue moments.

i have tried really hard to write myself as I am. And yeah, I act like an idiot when im around boys too long. Simple. The food fight part of this chapter just reminds of what al ost happened at scout camp a few weeks ago with the rice and sweetnsour sauce... Lol.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Part 2

"Fighting comes naturally to you, doesnt it?" Asked Pit, sipping at his hot chocolate.

"Yeah I guess." Rose shrugged. "That and drawing." She smiled.

"What an odd mix of talents." Marth chimed in.

"Umm, yeah. You were pretty good too. You just fight like a girl, thats all." Rose laughed. Pit smiled. Marth shrugged it off.

"So can you cook? Because Peach and Zelda are out." Pit asked, noticing he was starving since he had missed lunch.

"If you mean throw everything in a pan and burn it, yes. If you mean proper cooking, no."

"Well im still hungry so lets see what we can do about dinner." Marth said, putting his drink on the table and standing up.

"I think I saw some yummy looking sandwiches in the fridge today." Marth smiled.

"Seriously? Sandwiches are so boring." Link said, coming in the room.

"Anyway im hungry too, so leave something for me."

"Dont worry, I was going to share anything I found." Said Marth.

"Your a terrible liar." Groaned Pit.

"Oh yeah, someone took all the sandwiches." Link complained, glaring at Toon Link who stood by the doorway stuffing the remains of the sandwiches in his mouth.

"Cant you guys just wait half an hour till the shops open again?" Rose complained, walking out the door.

"I guess shes not that hungry. Oh well, more for us!" Grinned Marth.

"More for us if there IS anything for us." Pit sighed, pulling out some mushrooms. Hey what are these?" He said, taking a bite out of a smaller one.

"Pit dont e-" Toon started. "Too late." He shrugged.

"Haha very funny." Pit scowled in a very high pitched voice.

Marth picked him up by the wing between his finger and thumb.

"Why did someone leave these in the fridge? They just make you ten inches tall. They arent even very tasty." Pit sighed.

"Guys if you hungry I found some spicy curries..." Rose said coming down the stairs and peeking round the door.

"Okay what did you do to Pit?" She asked sternly.

"He ate a mushroom." Link sighed.

"Umm, someones going to have to explain because I thought the mushrooms made you grow huge?" She asked.

"Naa, some do, but not the small ones." Marth said.

"So do you guys want the curry or not? Its the one thing I do know how to cook."

"Nobody wants those curries unless you want to win a spicy curry eating competition." Pit said, still tiny.

awkward silence.

"They make you shoot fireballs." Link eventually said.

"Okay, so is anything round here actually edible?" She asked, looking around.

"Nope."

"No."

"Not inless you want to be ten inches tall." Everyone answered.

Pit finally grew back to his old size, while Marth was still holding him.

A strangled screetch was heard from where Pit was sat ontop of Marth whod fallen back into the table.

"See? Its dangerous round here. Still want to stay?" Said a young feminine voice from behind. Rose turned to see a blonde wearing a tight-fitting blue suit. Rose guessed her name was Samus, but she couldnt remember what gamer serie she was from.

"Rose I was just coming to say I think your my new room mate. I needed to run through the rules with you." She said stubbornly, gravbing Rose by the arm and dragging her upstairs.

"Let go of me!" Rose said, pulling her arm away.

"So whats your set of rules?" She asked, annoyed. Then the tall blonde started blabbing out rules.

"Okay, so I was in the room first. So its kind of MY room.

Rule number one, only talk when I say you can.

Rule number two, I choose lights out time." Samus continued ranting on.

"If you hate me so much, why dont tou just ask if you can have me moved rooms?" Rose snapped, annoyed.

A bunch of curios faces were spying on them from round the corner.

"Dont get into a gight with her. Youll be KO'd before you can count to 3." Said Princess Zelda, leaning against the doorframe.

"And why are you so strict with rules anyway?" Rose rolled her eyes, getting really annoyed at Samus.

"Look, Im not usually mean, I just like my peace an quiet."

"Fine, but let me talk whenever I want."

"Deal, but I choose lights out and you dont make loads of noise." She said stubbornly. Rose could tell that was the final offer.

"Deal."

"Now you can get back to your stupid little game in the kitchen... Hey!" Samus yelped as a mini-mushroom smacked her in the face. She instinctivly threw it back, laughting when toon link was suddenly only five inches tall.

"Food fight!" Yelled Pit, and suddenly wveryone was throwing mushrooms and spicy curries round the room. It was total chaos.

Rose screamed as suddenly she bashed her head on the cieling when a huge mushroom his her. She grabbed one of the huge spicy curries off the table next to her and chucked at Marth to block a shower of tiny mushrooms hitting her.

Suddenly Marth was screaming and there were fireballs all over the place.

"Aggh! Im on fire!" He yelled. Link threw a bottle of water over his head. Suddenly the fire died down and all that was left was a complete wreck and a couple of small hot fires dotted around the room. One of the table legs was broken, the window smashed and Rose, Marth and Samus were trying to avoid being stepped on. Pit bashed his head on the cieling when he stood up. Being hit with giant mushrooms wasnt quite as bad as mini mushrooms, though.

"may I ask whats going on here?" Peach gasped, holding a handful of pink greetings cards.

"We may have had a little food fight..." Marth said guiltily.

"well, im having a sleepover tonight and I wanted to invite all the girls." Peach smiled, skipping round the room and putting pink cards into Samus, Zelda and Roses hands.

"cool invites." Zelda laughed.

"you know, invites are very formal..." Samus said.

"I just felt like making pink cards!" Peach laughed.


	3. New girl at smash mansion extract 3

Oops, just remembered, from chapter 1, you barely know a thing about my oc. I dont generally talk about myself... Somebody told me to make sure you guys knew about the oc in the story... Like everything ive mentioned here so I wrote it down and tried to accomodate it into the story. I really am being careful not to create a Mary sue.

Oc profile-

Name, Rose.

Age, 13.

Specialty, swimming, sword fighting, art.

Flaws, immature and sometimes a little snappy, stubborn and ocd, bottles up her emotions if its serious, is a complete drama queen when its nothing.

Fears, being alone, talking in front of lots of people and one I wont tell you because its irrational and embarrasing and extremely hard to avoid. Youll never find out what it is because ive learned to hide it when im scared of something.

Best friend, Beth (oc).

Worst enemy, undecided.

Gets on with, Pit, Link, Marth, Zelda and Peach... Meh almost anyone whos nice.

Doesnt get on with, Samus, Ike, Snake, Wolf, Ganondorf, Wario, diddy kong.

Likes, Brazil nuts, swimming, rock climbing, bournville chocolate, immature/handsome boys, summer, nighttime, scouts, camping, anything green.

Dislikes, immature/materialistic girls, leather, football, cold feet, snow, ice, dolls, early mornings, homework.

Background, grew up in a small market town in england, moms a teacher and dads a computer programmer. Has allways been taught never to drop litter and that all animals are equal to humans. Most summers spent in greece, most winters spent in england, scotland and wales. Allways wanted to go to Rome or Athens. Desperatly wants more excitement in her life.

Final smash, meh... I dont have one yet. Probably wont need one for this story. If I do I can allways make it up on the spot.

* * *

Part 3

"So, Rose, we barely know you yet! Tell us about yourself!" Peach asked, rolling back onto the bed in her pink pujamas and hugging her pillow.

"Umm, youll get to know me eventually." Rose said awkwardly. Everyone was staring at her and expecting her to talk about herself. That was NOT something she did.

"Go on. We wont be mean..." Zelda cooed.

"Umm, I grew up in a small market town in england, I lived right outside a farm and miles and miles of field... It was pretty boring, really. I lived in quite a big house... Dont think Im rich or anything, im not... Umm, thats about all there is about me before I came here." Rose said, with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Thats not about you, thats about where you grew up." Samus scowled.

"Fine, I like scouts, camping and my favorite colour is green."

"We can tell, you are green." Samus mumbled under her breath. Rose glared at her.

"Wait, do you like pink?!" Peach asked happily.

"Not particulaly..." Rose answered.

"Then why are you wearing pink pyjamas?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Ive had them for years... At the time they were the only ones in the shop, so I just had pink." She shrugged.

"What about you guys?" Rose asked, eager to get everyones attention onto somebody else.

"Well im the princess of the mushroom kingdom! And Mario, my knight in a plumbers clothes rescued me when Bowser kidnapped me..." Peach sighed, dramatically putting her hands over her heart, probably to make a point. Everyone knew she had a crush on Mario, and she didnt even try to hide it.

"And I am princess of Hyrule. Link saved Hyrule many times. I... I think he likes me..." Zelda started, blushing and stopping.

"So what shall we do? We cant make any noise, cuz everyone else is asleep." Samus said.

"Midnight feast!" Rose said, smirking devilishly like she did when she had an epic idea that she wasnt really allowed to carry out.

"Yeah, im hungry!" Samus said, putting her phone down and standing up in her blue pyjamas and pulling her slippers on.

"You guys know theres security alarms and lasers everywhere downstairs?" Peach said, her and Zelda had their arms folded.

"That just makes it even more fun!" Samus laughed.

"Look, you guys dont want to come, we wont make you. But we wont save any snacks for you." Samus smirked.

"Naa, we can keep something for them?" Rose protested.

"You wont get away with it... But we can help behind the scenes." Giggled Peach.

"Hey I have some walkie talkies in our room. Rose go get them. Theyre under my bed." Samus said, Rose groanes and peeked round the door to make sure the coast was clear. She quietly stepped out avoiding the seriously creaky floorboard with a small jump.

"This isnt excactly any major mission or anything, you know. Your treating it like its actually important." Rose sighdd, coming into the room with a box of Samus's walkie talkies.

"It is important! Without snacks a sleepover isnt a sleepover!" Zelda protested.

"Anyway, weve drawn a map of everywhere where theres security alarms. Samus knows this place pretty well. Ask us if theres anything you need while your out." Peach said, handing Samus and Rose their dressing gowns.

"No thanks. Im not cold." Rose sighed, listening carefully to check everyone was asleep in the nextdoor rooms. Marth and Ike, and Bowser and Wario would be the most likely to hear them because their rooms were right next door to Peach and zeldas.

"Okay, the coasts clear. Everyones asleep, all the upstairs securty alarms have been disabled." Samus giggled, pulling her mini-screwdriver out of the fuse box on the wall.

"Umm, we didnt mean disable the whole electrics and heating." Peach said, flicking the lamp on and off. It didnt light up.

"Oops, I wasnt sure witch ones were the alarms, so I disabled them all."

"Well done. Now we will all wake up with hypothermia." Zelda snapped.

"Some of us die of cold before weve gotten hypothermia." Rose said.

"Id better find another pair of socks when we get back." she added.

"Lets see..." Samus said, looking through all the little bits in the fuse box.

"Try that one." Rose said, pointing to one of them.

"Thats definitly the fuse for the lighting." Samus said, messing with it with her screwdriver. Suddenly the hall light flickered on.

"We dont want all the lights on! Youll wake everyone up!" Peach whispered loud.

"Guys, just freeze. Or find another blanket." Rose sighed, stepping out into the open hallway followed by Samus.

"The second step creaks really bad." Samus whuspered. They both jumped over that step. Zelda grumbled to herself anf flicked the hall light off.

Finally when they were downstairs, Samus inched across the wall. Apparently thats the one olace the security cameras couldnt see.

"This isnt the way to the kitchen." Rose said skeptically.

"Its the way to the fuse box."

"Your not disabling the downstairs electricity too sre you?"

"I can put it back early tomorrow before anyone finds it." Samus argued.

"Why did I let her come with me...?" Samus groaned quietly to herself.

"Heard that." Rose galered at her, arms folded.

"Shut up or ill push you in front of the security camera." Samus snapped. Samus was ok when she wasnt annoyed. Obviously Rose just was able to annoy her without trying.

"Where you come from, then... How small exactly is it?" Samus asked, still messing with the fuse box.

"Umm, its only classed as a city because it has a cathedral... But really its the size of a very small town. Why?"

"Just wondering..." Samus said.

"Where are you from then?"

"Oh, I was a bounty hunter. I used to live somewhere called... What was that?" She gasped, spinning eound when they both heard a thud from the stairs.

"Think fast, hide." Samus whispered, Rose skidded into the living room and sat silenty behind the sof, right next to the door. So if somebody opened the door thwy wouldnt be able to see her even if they looked. Lots of things got lost under sofas. There was a pen, a few dusty creased playing cards and some mouldy pizza... Eugh... And what was that...? Oh. She slowly inched away from the bomb, carwful not to touch it. Suddenly the door burst open, and Marth and Ike had their swords drawn.

"this, is the first kitchen raid that hasnt been easy" Rose smiled to herself.

"Search everywhere. A thief could hide almost anywhere." Ike whispered. She held her breath, and noticed a pile of blankets right next to her. She pulled one over herself. Now to anybody looking it looked like two piles of dusty blankets.

Meanwhile, Samus was curled up inside a kitchen cupboard. That was a stupid place to hide, conisdering she had to tip all the food out to get in. It looked like someone had trashed the kitchen... Again today. Hopefulyl with all the mess from the food fight, novody would think anything of it. most of it was empty cans, bottles and hor chocolate powder. LOTS of hot chocolate powder.

"Peach, Zelda!" She whispered into the walkie talkie.

"What?" Came Zeldas voice.

"Somebody found us. Im hiding in the kitchen cupboard and Rose is, umm, I think she went into the living room. Could you find a way to distract whoever it is so we can get away?" Samus asked. Peach nodded.

"So?" Samus asked after a few seconds with no reply.

"Oh! Sorry! I nodded!" Peach laughed.

Marth still had his sword drawn. He decided to stay downstairs a few seconds longer, to make sure. He went and checked the windows and doors, they were all locked. Hed looked everywhere, there was a suspicous pile of blankets behind the sofa, but Ike said hed dropped them there ages agi. That would explain the dust and mouldy pizza.

Wait, what was that? A window, wide open?" Marth walked over to it, sword at the ready. His scream was muffled when a huge pile of whitebfeathers fell on top of him.

"Uh, Hi?" Pit laughed nervously, standing up and dusting off his toga.

"Pit, why are you fully dressed and why is the window wide open?" Marth groaned, sheathing his sword.

"I thought id go for a littke midnight fly..." He said guiltily.

"Go to bed." Marth sighed.

A huge bang was heard from the living room. They both looked at eachother and instantly ran to the living room to see what was going on.

Ike had his sword drawn, ther room was full of dust and it looked like a bomb had gone off. how everyone upstairs seemed to be still asleep, Marth did not know.

"What happened here?" Pit said, he had one eyebrow raised.

"The dust got to my nose, I sneezed and there was a bomb behind the sofa for some reason..." Rose said nervously.

"Oh yeah, about the bomb... That was meant to be for Kirby..." Said a voice from behind. It was Link. Peach and Zelda came running down the stairs, and Samus out of the kitchen."

"Why would you leave a bomb for Kirby?" Peach asked.

"Toon links idea!" Link said fast, pointing to Toon link who had now come diwn the stairs looking tired and anoyed.

"What?! It was his idea!" He yelped, pointing at Link.

"Doesnt matter. Ike and Rose nearly got blown to smitherines." Peach said.

"No we didnt. The bomb made a huge bang and threw dist wverywhere. It didnt really blow up." Ike said, shrugging and putting his sword back.

"Everyone go to bed." Pit said.

"I though you wanted to go for your little midnight fly?" Marth mocked.

"Hey!" Pit protested. "Now I want to sleep!"

"What if I dont? I can stand here and sing really loud to make sure none of you can get to sleep!" Marth sulked.

"Im just going to get dressed and go outside for a little while." Rose sighed, running up the stairs. After ten minutes of arguing she came back down, fully dressed in her cream jacket, grey joggers and scarf with a nice thick green top on too.

"See you guys. Samus I will be back in half an hour." guessing her room mate should probably know roughly what time she would be back.

"Yeah, now everyone go to sleep, go out, fly, raid the kitchen, do whatever. Just be quiet for those of us who do want to sleep." Toon Link sighed.

Ike, Marth and Samus dived for the kitchen, Link grabbed his bow and strolled out the door, Pit flew out the window, Peach, Zelda and Toon went back to bed.

"Hey." Link smiled, catching up with Rose.

"Why were you, Samus, Ike and Marth messing around downstairs?" He asked.

"Oh, Peach and Zelda had a sleepover party and me and Samus went downstairs to get some snacks. Thats basically what started the whole thing." Rose said, picking up a leaf and folding it up as small as possible.

"Guys! Come look at this!" Said a voice from high up. It was Pit, looking worried.

"What is it?" Rose aksed, running along below him. Pit flew a little lower to talk to them.

"I saw some strange people that looked just like some of the smashers, but dressed in black with red eyes!" Pit whispred. "Theyre over by the lake!" He said, grabbing Rose and Link by the shoulders and speeding up the pace.

Within seconds, he dropped down behind a rock, Rose and Link didnt land quite so neatly.

"Eww... Pit im covered in mud now..." Rose said, wiping a little of the sticky brown goo off her face and clothes.

"Silent!" Link whispered to her, peering over the rock.

They all listened in on the dark smahsers conversations.

"Okay... So we attack in about an hour after we have prepared all our weapons?" Asked dark Fox.

"Yes, I will sneak up from the back yard with Dark Pit, Toon Link, Marth, Meta knight, and of course dark Luigi." Started dark Captian Falcon.

"Then You will get to the upstairs with your troop, and by the way, the dark ice climbers are now on your team. Youll need their expertise to get to the upstairs hall window."

He finished.

"Yep, you know what to do, Dark Falco. Get the arwings and attack. The other group will attack with the landmaster. The smash Bros wont know what hit them!" Laughed Dark captian Falcon.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Pit, hiding his wings just as he noticed they were poking out from behind the rock.

"Um, we need to defeat them, the. Go get the other smahers, then defeat the other baddies?" Rose asked.

"Why not?" Link shrugged.

"Rose you left your wooden sword in your room, I see?" Pit said, pulling his bow into two pieces and handing Rose one of the blue and gold blades.

"Give it back to me, and dont get it dirty with too much blood." Pit added protectively.

"B-blood...? I dont have to kill anyone do I?" Rose asked nervously.

"No... Just KO them and we will ask master hand what to do with them." Link said.

"Oh, okay." Rose said.

"So the plan, I will sneak up from the forest, Pit can attack from above, and Rose? You look kind of like a water sprite, so im guessing you can seim underwater...?" Link said.

"Eh, I can hold my breath for a few minutes."

"Good. You stay under the water, five minutes and then I will give the signal." Link said, and he ran off and Pit had flown off before Rose could say something important.

She could only hold her breath a few minutes, as in 2. Not 5. She was in trouble now, but she would have to try.

About 3 minutes later, Rose could feel her lungs burning. She felt dizzy, and was having to force herself not to breath in the water. If she did, shed die. If she went up now, shed probably get killed, too. just before she passed out, she decided enough was enough. She quietly seam up to the surface and took a deep breath. She was just about to dive back under un noticed, when her luck just dissapeared.

"Hey! I didnt know there was mermaids in this lake!" Dark fox yelped.

"Has she been spying on us?" Dark Falco aksed.

"Id bet. Attack!" Dark captian Falcon yelled, runninf over to the lake. Rose quikly dived back under, and his behind some kelp under the water, keeping as still as possible. The evil copies of the smashers probably couldnt see clearly wnough underwater to know that there was even kelp there. The water was murky brown, filthy and polluted. It made Rose want to be sick when she saw a rusted diet pepsi can float past. She looked up and couldnt see them anywhere, but she could hear the sound os a battle going on out of the water.

She swam fast up to the surface.

She climbed out straight away, wielding half of Pits bow.

Link looked pretty beaten up already, and Pit was doing pretty well. They had somehow managed to knock out Dark Fox, and Dark Falco was knocked out too. They were just striggling against captian falcon.

Rose knew she probably wasnt much help, but she was more help fighting than hiding in the kelp.

She managed to distract Dark Cpt. falcon enough to let Link get a good hit with the master sword.

Just when Captian Falcon was about to perform his super attack at Link and Rose, Pit dived in the way, taking all the damage. Rose gasped as he crumpled to the floor, unconciousse.

"Why did he do that?!" Rose thought to herself.

She grabbed the other piece of Pits bow, slotted them together and fired a blue light arrow at dark cpt. Falcon. He turned round, distracted as Link got a good hit in again.

As the two guys were fighting, Rose slid over to where Pit was.

"Pit...?" She asked gently, kneeling next to him.

Link breathed heavily, he was exhausted. Dark captian Falcon fell with a small splash into a puddle, Rose couldnt tell if he was unconciousse or dead. She didnt want to know, judging from the crimson red the puddle had become.

"Link..." Rose said, gently picking up Pit.

"Help me get Pit back to the mansion..." She said, worried. She knew that he was only knocked out. Hed wake up in a few hours, perfectly fine, if doctor Mario gave him abfew Max tomatoes, but she was still upset to see himlike this, for some reason.

"Y-you k-killed Captian Falcon?!" Gasped Marth, running over to see what had happened.

"No we didnt!" Link snapped.

"Then is he just KOd? What about Pit? You guys attacked him too?" Ike said firmly, gripping the hilt of his sword, ragnell, protectivly in front of Marth and Samus who Rose guessed were all finished raiding the kitchen.

"'Captian Falcon' here attacked Rose, and he had two little minions..." Link said.

"Oh... Murderer!" Marth yelled, drawing his sword. He had noticed Falco and Fox lying in the grass and puddles, too.

"No! Wait!" Link yelped, Ikes sword at his throat.

Marth had the tip of his sword at Roses throat and Samus had her plasma whip ready.

"Let me explain!" Rose said quikly, Marth poked her harder with his sword point.

"Go on."

Rose suddenly felt VERY awkward, with Link, Marth, Ike and Sus staring at her.

She forced a few words out of her mouth, but could get out enough completely explain the whole series of events.

"Thats not captian Falcon..." She said quietly, pointing to the captian falcon lying dead.

"What are you talking about? It looks like him... Except he seems to have decided on a change of colours." Ike snapped.

"Take them to master hand." Samus said, picking up Pit and going on ahead.

Ike roughly dragged Link and Rose to their feet, and picked up Falco with one arm, using his sword-wielding hand to prod his prisoners forward and stop them trying to run away.

Marth was left behind struggling to carry both Fox and Cpt. Falcon. Of course, Link and Rose knew they should probably make them notice it wasnt the real Fox and Falco, but they were right now too scared to say anything with a huge sword scraping at their backs.

By the time they had walked/been poked back to smash mansion, both Rose and Link had a nice collection of tiny sore spots where Ike had been prodding them with his sword. He really didnt need to be so rough.

"Master hand, we found these two in the forest. Pit, Falco and Fox were knocked out and Captian Falcon was dead." Ike said to the giant hand.

"And what are you accusing them of exactly?" Master hand asked.

"Murder, and attacking the other three..." Marth answered.

"Keep them in the dungeon until one of the three cleares their name." Master hand said.

"Make sure they get those injuries seen too and get Rose some dry clothes." He also added, noticing Link was pretty beaten up and Rose was soaking wet and shivering from her little midnight swim/hide in kelp.

"Great. Just great." Rose groaned, pacing up and down the 'dungeon' floor. It was actually the basement, and Ime had locked the trap door leading down.

He had simple dumped them in the basement with a pile of Roses clothes and a max tomato for Link.

"They didnt even give me a towel! Or a private place to change!" She sighed.

"Link turn round." She said, Link instantly spun round as fast as possible to face the wall. Rose getting changed was the LAST thing he wanted to see.

After a long, sleepless night, the two heard a knock coming from the trap door.

Marth opened it.

"Hey..." He said, dropping down the ladder. He was holding his backpack.

"It was hard for me to smuggle this out of the kitchen from breakfast without getting noticed..." He said, opening his bag.

Inside was probably about half of Marths breakfast.

"I believe you guys that those guys arent our friends..." Marth said.

"Oh... And why would you believe a murderer?!" Rose snapped, folding her arms.

"Because I saw Falco and Fox this morning messing around outside the arwing launch pad. I havent seencaptian Falcon yet, but I went to the infirmary and Fox was there too. Hi eyes were bright red..." Marth said, putting on his ghost-story voice.

"It was really freaky, but Pits not awake yet, sp he cant tell everyone the truth. Fox clone... Kind of... Told everyone you tried to kill him... And since Fox, Falco and Captian Faclin werent at breakfast today everyone still thinks they are the real ones. they believe him." Marth sighed, handing Rose a napkin with a slightly mushed egg in it, and Link a napkin with some squashed suasages in.

"Thanks." Rose said, taking a bite of the mushy egg. Link looked at her kind of weird.

"So... Whats master hand going to do to us?" Link asked, scared.

"I dont know..." Marth said, turning red. "I hope nothing too horrible. If he locks you down here I can bring you spare changes of clothes and stuff to eat." He said, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling it would be something much, much worse.

"So um... What do we do now...?" Rose asked, her anger wearing off.

"Havent you considered that the REAL Falco, Fox and Captian Falcon might be in danger now? Those guys night try to kill them off to make their plot more convincing..." Link said.

"Uh oh... Id better go check on them..." Marth said, running out.

It was ice cold, pitch black and very clustraphobic in the basement/prison.

Rose had a quik look in Marths bag. Sure enough, he had left a few spare blankets and a torch in there. There was also a pack of cards, Rose smiled. Marth had been very kind, and when they got out she would find a way to repay him.

"Marth! Your insane!" Ike snapped.

"No, no im not!" Marth argued. "When he had his sun glasses off his eyes were bright red!"

"Marth... Please! Your scaring me." Ike said, putting his face in his hands.

"Also, Captian Falcons supposed to be dead! No, no hes outside! Look!" Marth said, knowing he had seen Cpt. Falcon outside just a few minutes ago. Ike walked up to the window. Nobody was there.

"Theres nobody outside. Its raining..." Ike sighed.

"Im telling you im not crazy!" Marth yelled.

"Oh yeah, then your high."

"Am not." Marth grumbled.

"Then whats this in your cupboard?" Ike said, holding up a sweet-smelling green leaf and a few slightly singed pieces of rolled up paper.

"I... Have no idea how that got there..." Marth said.

"Your a terrible liar." Ike said.

"I wont tell anyone this was here. Just get rid of it. ALL of it!" Ike snapped, scooping up another handfull of the green leaves.

For once though, Marth hadnt been lying. He honestly didnt know how it had gotten into his cupboard. In fact, he was completely ignorant as to what exactly it was.

* * *

Im so so sorry if you didnt like the last part! I couldnt think of any other way of making sure Ike thought Marth was insane!

Now, let me get a few things clear. The only reason im putting the rating up to T is because of that very small drug reference. Now if you just NEED to know exactly how the leaves got there, it was dark Falco trying to make sure nobody believed Marth. Although if Marth can prove to Ike that it wasnt his... Hmm... Youll have to wait till next chapter, kay? No more spoilers.

Also, um, I remembered I never really told you much about my oc. Or me.. So umm, heres a little profile I wrote quikly... This is actually me so there are SOME things im not telling you all. Its at the top of the page... Copy and pastes playing up...


	4. Pit and Pitoos new school extract

Part 1

"Pit? Pitoo?" Palutena said, as the two boys stood in her palace, looking at her and wondering what she was going to tell them about.

"I know you boys like it here," she began, Pitoo rolled his eyes and mymbled something incoherent under his breath.

"But I want you to go to school. I bought you some nice new togas and school bags and everything!" She smiled.

"And... Err... What school are we going to?" Pit asked cautiosly.

"Super smash bros academy. Im sure youll make loads of friends."

"Dont hang round me all the time, your embarrasing." Dark Pit snapped at Pit, who just shrugged it off. Pitoo allways said things like that. Pit knew he didnt mean it.

"Hello, you two must be the new students! Come into my office, would you?" Said a giant hand, Pit didnt ask why the hand could talk. He didnt want to get on anyones bad side yet.

"Welcome to smash academy!" The hand said enthusiasticly. "Im the principal, and im sure Link here would be glad to show you round." The hand said. He made the boys fill in a few forms and stuff, then the blonde elf called Link showed them where their first class was. He didnt talk much, but he introduced himself and gave them directions to the canteen, the bathroom and the library before heading off to his next class.

Pit and Dark Pit were both in the same class for most things. The morning passed fast, they didnt talk to anyone much until morning break.

The boys were sitting at a table in the canteen when a group of boys approached them.

"Hi." Pit said awkwardly.

"Hi, you the new kids?" One asked. He wore a yellow hat and was quite fat.

"Um, yeah." Pitoo sighed, doodling in his notebook.

"Im Wario, this is Ganondorf and this is Meta knight. Wario grubted, pointing to his mates in turn.

"Im Pit and this is Pitoo." Pit said.

"I can introduce myself." Pitoo snapped, hiding his awkwardness.

"Well move over angels, we need to sit down." Ganondorf said, shoving Pit out of his seat.

"What was that for?!" Put said, getting up off the floor and dusting the dirt off his clothes.

"You get up too." Wario said threateningly, scared, Pitoo hot up straight away. Meta knight sat in his place and Wario in the only spare seat.

"Those guys are just jerks." Pit said, his hand on his dark counterparts shoulder.

Pitoo wasnt used to not being 'cool' as you could put it. And he'd certianly never given in that easily to bullies.

Ignoring Pit, Dark Pit flew off to wherever. Pit sighed and looked around. Maybe he was in the rough part of the school, because all the kids here looked like big bullies. And he hated to admit it, but he was feeling like a wimp, and didnt want to go near them.

"Hey, you having a tough first day?" Said a male voice from behind him.

It was Link.

"Yeah... Are those guys allways like that?" Pit wimpered.

"No, only with new kids... You sort of have to prove yourself. Stand up for yourself next time." Link sighed. "Stick with me, we both have monster fighting class together next." Link smiled. Pit felt much happier now, he felt like maybe Link would be a good friend.

"Wheres Pitoo?" Link asked.

"He flew off somewhere. He hates looking like a wimp, hes probably sulking in a tree." Pit sighed, fidling with the hem of his toga.

"Dont think everyones a bully. Let me introduce you to some of my friends." Link smiled.

Dark Pit sighed, he kept flying. He get back for his next lesson, he just needed to get away. He was quite deep into the forest, but hed been flying in a straight line so could easily find his way back.

He heard something rustle in the bushes, and turned round to see a gigantic Goomba charging at him. Ge reached for his weapon, before remembering Palutena had made them leave it behind. He gulped, and got ready to run for it.

"Yep, so this is Marth, Ike, and Zelda." Lin said.

'Hands off Zelda, shes mine." He whispered darkly.

Link was standing next to Zelda, their fingers laced together. Pit smiled, it was cute. Marth and Ike were to busy slashing their swords at eachother to notice.

"Why do they have swords in school?" Pit asked, Link turned red and pulled his hand away from Zeldas.

"Oh, you NEED a weapon round here... Unless your good with hand to hand combat." Link said.

"You, DID bring one, didnt you?" Link asked, concerned.

"Eh, Palutena made me leave it behind... But im not planning on getting into any fights today." Pit said.

Link facepalmed. "Well, you wont survive a day! Youve just been extremely lucky! Theres wild enemies roaming the grounds freely for training, and the smashers are allways breaking out in fights." Link almost yelled.

"I will bring it tomorrow... I doubt ill need it today anyway."

All of a sudden they heard a scream from the woods... Pit didnt know how wrong he had been.

Pitoo was running, screaming from the giant goomba. It was only three times his height, angry and super dangerous.

"Pitoo?!" Pit yelled, recognising his friends voice immediatly.

"Im being chased by a giant goomba!" Came anither cry from the forest.

"Where are you?" Pit yelled back, charging into the forest to help.

Dark Pit stifled another scream as the goomba knocked him over. He landed on the ground with a thud, and just then Pit came running over.

"Why is it chasing you?!" He asked.

"I dont know!" He yelled back, standing upu and keeping just agead of the goomba for another few seconds.

"I dont have my bow! What do we do?!" Pit panicked, as the goomba came in for a super attack.

Dark Pit rolled out the way, narrowly missing the giant goomba as it tried to stomp on them.

Pit wasnt so lucky. He fell back, and crumpled to the ground as the tree made contact with his head.

Before Pitoo could react, a green elf known as Link pulled his sword outbof the hoombas side. It dissapeared in a puff if smoke... Then the reality hit him.

"Pit?" He asked cautiously, ignoring his own injuries.

"Oh god..." Link said, wandering over.

"Are you guys alri- thats a stupid question..." He decided.

"And Pitoo... When the adrenaline wares off, thats going to hurt." Link said matter-of-factly, pointing to a huge, deep cut up Dark Pits side.

"Okay thats it. School was a stupid idea. Im taking you boys home... Now... Your safer in skyworld. I cant have anything like this happening again. Pit how did this happen? The school shouldnt have wild enemies wandering around! Its dangerous! Im complaining to authority!" Palutena paused, her worry suddenly turning to anger.

"Wait, why am I complaining?! Pitoo tell me now what happened." He said sternly. Pit and Dark Pit looked at eachother and groaned.

"Weve already told you..." Pit sighed.

"You know, Im just wondering why Link got all the blame, you know, for the goomba getting killed and us getting hurt. It wasnt anything to do with him. It was my fault..." Pitoo grumbled, glancing over at Link apolagetically, who was sitting writing out the school rules 100 times.

The next day, after some good rest and plenty of potions from Palutena, both of the angels were fine, no damage whatsoever. Palutena had decided to let them stay at school, however much the boys protested. However today she let them take their weapons, just in case.

Pit was terrified the small budding friendship hed had with Link had deteriorated since the poor guy had gotten in so much trouble. Hed been the only person Pit really felt comfortable around at the school.


End file.
